Demigods & school!
by Jacks0nCh4s3
Summary: Another high school story except this time they're demigods. Annabeth surprises Percy at Goode. things were going well until they met the school mean girl twin brother who strangely looks like Luke.
1. Chapter 1

"Somebody once told me the world…"

I groaned as I turned off my alarm clock. Today is my first day in Goode! As an Athena child, I'm always excited about going to school, but this time I'm mostly excited because I'm going to the same school as my boyfriend. Percy Jackson. Whenever I hear his name my stomach starts to have this indescribable feeling. My heart starts racing faster. He doesn't know that I transferred to Goode, he also doesn't know that I'm going to be staying with him for the rest of the school year. This is going to be good.

After I finished getting ready I started walking to school. My hotel was only about 10 minutes away from the high school. As I was walking, I felt someone following me. I was watching my surroundings carefully, 'don't be a monster' I thought to myself, 'I don't have time to deal with them'. Suddenly someone jumped on my back and I automatically grabbed them and flipped them over.

"OW. Is this how you greet your best friend?!"

"oh my gods, I thought you were an attacker! THALIA GRACE. What in the Hades are you doing here?"

"well!" Thalia said as she was getting up, "Artemis wanted me to spend some times with you and everyone else before you guys get old…and you know". I do know. Thalia was immortal. While we're aging and soon will die, Thalia would still be the same 15 year old girl she was 2 years ago. The thought of not being able to grow up with her made me sad. I hugged her and asked "are you attending Goode?"

"sadly yes" she sighed "the things I do for you Annie"

"don't call me Annie!"

Thalia just smiled at me and dragged me to the school. We went to the attendance office and got our schedule and locker number. Surprisingly our lockers were near each other and we had all classes but one together. We had about 10 minutes to spare so we decided to go to our lockers then look around. In the hallways a lot of people were staring at us and whispering. 'Great' I thought 'mortals these days'. A red-headed girl was walking our way, she reminded me a little bit of Rahcel. Rachel was our oracle and a very good friend, although I hated her in the beginning because I was jealous… she's pretty okay once you get to know her.

"Hi! My name is Abigail, but my friends call me Abby" said the red head girls

"oh hi, I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia" I said gesturing to Thalia, she simply just stared at Abby.

"you guys are new right? Do you want me to show you around?"

"umm sure" I said.

Abby took our schedules and looked at it for a bit and smile "strange, you have all, but one class with one of my friend and Thalia has all of her classes with him. We all have 3 classes together". I was wondering who her friend was, but I didn't want to ask.

"come on, class is about to start. I'll introduce you to my friends" Abby said.

We made our way to our first period which was English. 'Joy. I start off the day with my least favorite subject'. It turns out Percy's step-dad was our English teacher. I've only met him once, but he seemed pretty nice. As we walked in, he looked at us as if we looked familiar.

"Mr. Blofis, these two girls are new" Abby said

"oh right, I heard we were getting new students. Hi I'm Mr. Blofis, I'll be your English teacher this year" he said. He seemed really nice, I can see why Sally loved him.

"hi Mr. Blofis, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Thalia Grace" I said

"do I know you from somewhere? You both seem very familiar"

"we're friends of Percy, well Thlia is technically his cousin" I said

"oh! I understand. Alright, well take your seats in the back next to Abby" he smiled

"you guys know Percy Jackson?" Abby asked

"yup" I said popping the 'p'

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Percy walked in with one of his friends. They were smiling and talking. My heart started beating faster, I felt like it was going to come out. I pressed my finger to my lip gesturing Abby to not say anything as Thalia and I put our heads down to hide ourselves. Percy made his way to the seat in front of me and sat down. He didn't notice me.

"Hey Abby!" he said. His voice. Oh how I missed his voice.

"hey Perce! Hey Eric" Abby greeted and although I couldn't see her face, I had a feeling she was blushing when she said Eric's name.

"hey..Abby!" Eric stutters.

I took a peek to see if Percy was still turned around. Now he was facing the board talking to Eric who sat in front of him. I raised my head and then raised my hands and covered his eyes. I leaned in and whisper "guess who, Seaweed Brain"

Percy turned around so fast that it surprised me. The look on his face made my heart melt. He looked as if he was in a dream. "W…Wise G…Girl?!" he jumped up and picked me up and hugged me. He leaned in and kissed me. The world could end and I couldn't have cared. Just then, Mr. Blofis cleared his throat giving us a look, but it was an amused look. Abby and Eric stared at us with a confused expression. Class started, but Percy kept whispering to me.

"what are you doing here, Wise Girl?"

"what? I can't transfer to my boyfriend's school?"  
"of course you can! But why didn't you tell me?!"

"then it wouldn't have been a surprise, Seaweed Brain" I teased, "oh there's also someone here that I bet you'd love to see"

Percy looked confused, "who?"

As if on cue Thalia raised and said "what's up Kelp Head? Missed me?!"

"oh my gods! THALIA!" Percy's sudden outburst caused Mr. Blofis to stop his lecture and the whole class was staring at us.

"sorry" Percy said, smiling sheepishly

"Mr. Jackson. Since you are clearly paying attention, would you like to tell us the story of Odysseus? Since that's going to be the first story we're covering" Mr. Blofis said, although I can see in his eyes that he was just teasing Percy. Percy already knew everything there is to know about Greek mythologies, we even lived some ourselves. Percy just smiled and started talking about it. I started tuning out because I've read the story many times before. When Percy was done, he smiled with pride and sat down. Then the bell rang and we all walked out together.

"can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Eric asked

"oh sorry! This is my cousin, Thalia and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy said. I couldn't help, but smile when he said 'girlfriend'

"you're Annabeth?! As in the Annabeth Chase? The Annabeth that has the very same beauty as Aphrodite herself? The Annabeth is looks like a Goddess?" Eric looked in disbelief

"uh…what?" I stared at Percy

He gave me one of his famous smile. That trouble maker smile that I fell in love with.

"so you're the Annabeth Percy goes on and on about everyday. We were starting to think you weren't real" Abby said.

I just laughed and playfully punch Percy, "you talk about me?"

"of course, Wise Girl!"

"I'm starting to feel ignored here, so I'm going to go class without you guys" Thalia said and started walking off.  
"wait Thals!" I said and ran after her. Percy and Abby caught up with us, Eric had a different class. The rest of the classes went by pretty fast. The math teacher was young and pretty, the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her or their mouth open. "Boys" Thalia would grumble from time to time. Science was boring, our teacher lectured about how water boil throughout the whole period. Then we had Greek, it was no surprise that that was my favorite class. We made our way to the cafeteria and Percy told us to follow him to their table. There were about 4 people sitting there already, they all greeted Percy, Abby, and Eric. Then they looked at us.

" Annabeth, Thalia, these are my friends. This is Alex" Alex had blond hair and blue eyes. He was very well built, he looked like a swimmer or a football player. "this is Kevin" Kevin had black hair and had glasses. I'm not very well at describing guys because they don't really catch my eyes. Percy is the only one I can describe all day long. "this is Stacey, and next to her is Lily, Alex's girlfriend". Both girls are really pretty, I felt a little jealous that Percy hangs around them. I pushed those thoughts out 'Percy wouldn't leave me'.

"guys, this is my cousin, Thlia, and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy said

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw a flash of shock and sadness in Stacey's eyes, but they quickly went away. We said hi and sat down and started eating lunch.

"so Annabeth, how did you and Percy meet?" asked Lily

"We met when we were 12 at this summer camp we go to" I answered

"When did you guys get together?" Stacey said. I felt a little uncomfortable at how Stacey asked that.

" they got together almost a year. Although they have been in love with each other for about 5 years now" Thalia said smirking

"do you always have to add the last part?" Percy groaned. I just laughed, but I can feel myself turning red.

"five years?!" Alex said

"they were very oblivious. The whole camp knew that they were going to end up together, but we never expected them to take 5 years" Thalia said smirking and shooting us a glare.

"Thaliaaaaaaaaaa" Percy groaned again. This time the whole table laughs.

"what's so funny?" a voice asked. Everyone, but Thalia and I, groaned.

"what do you want Christina?" Percy asked

"simple. I want you." Christina said

"excuse me?" I said glaring at her

"do I know you? why are you talking to me?" she looked at me with disgust

"I'm-" I started

"she's my girlfriend, Christina" Percy said, putting his arms around me

"what?!" she screeched, "this thing is your girlfriend? Why? Why her, when you can have me! She's nothing, but a blond bimbo"

That does it. I stood up and slapped her. "don't you dare insult me. Have you looked at yourself lately?!" I looked at her with disgust. She raised her hand ready to slap me, but someone grabbed her hand.

"don't you dare touch her." Said a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Third pov-**

"don't you dare touch her" Travis growl. Annabeth looked up and noticed it was Travis Stoll. Beside him was his brother Connor Stoll. Many don't know this, but Annabeth was like a big sister to them. They would do anything to protect her. Behind the Stoll brothers were Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper and Nico.

"who are you freaks?" asked one of Christina's follower

"what are you guys doing here?!" Annabeth yelled and went to hug them

"Mr. Brunner wanted us to keep an eye on you guys" Grover said

"keep an eye on us? You save Olympus and yet you're still being babysit" Percy mumbled. By now everyone in the cafeteria were staring at them.

"EXCUSE ME!" Christina shouted and stomped her foot

"UGH" Clarisse shouted, "I have enough of this. Honey" she said pointing to Christina "if you come near Annabeth or any of us, I will make you pay"

Christina started shaking, but quickly stopped and said "I'll be back Percy." She winked.

They all stared at her and her followers walking away, then burst out laughing.

"she's worst than Drew!" Katie said.

"who's Drew?" Alex asked. The demigods stared at him. There was an awkward silence for a minute. "oh! Sorry guys. These are my friends from camp. This is Travis and Connor, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Silena, Bekendorf, Grover, Juniper, and Nico". There were some Hi's and Sups. Then the bell rang.

"do you guys go here now?" asked Annabeth

"yup. We're going to be here until there's any issue at camp" Juniper said.

**Annabeth POV**

It turns out I had my last class with Stacey. Out of everyone, I was stuck with Stacey. It's not that I don't like her or anything. I just have this feeling about her. My last class was architecture, I was surprised that Stacey was in there. The teacher walked in and she looked strangely familiar.

"Alright! Welcome to Architecture 101 class. I'm ms. Athen" the teacher said.

Oh my gods. That is my mother. As the in the Goddess Athena. I kept staring at her mouth opened.

"hey, you okay?" asked Stacey, "you look like you seen a ghost"

"huh…oh sorry. I was just thinking"

"alright then" Stacey turned away.

"since today is the first day of school, you can just do whatever you want. Ms. Chase, can you come up here please?" my mom said. As I made my way up, I can feel some girls glaring at me.

"mom…?"

"Hello Annabeth. How's your first day going?"

"good, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you" Athena said casually

"I thought that goes against the ancient law?"

"Zeus is okay with it as long as it's not too often"

"oh"

"how are the blueprints for Olympus coming along? The other gods are impatient, you know."

"they're coming along great."

"good job child. You may take your seat now"

I made my way back to my seat and of course some girls glared at me again. Stacey leaned in and asked "so how are you liking Goode?"

"it's pretty good, but how come the girls here keeps giving me dirty looks?"

Stacey laughed "because you're dating Percy Jackson. The hottest and sweetest guy in the whole school" she said with a hint of jealous in her eye

"oh, I guess I'm lucky then."

"you have no idea" mumbled Stacey.

After school Percy insisted that I come over and visit his mom, I pretend to think about it and agreed.

"mom! We're home, guess who's here" Percy yelled out as we entered the door

"Annabeth!" Sally came and hugged me really tight "I've missed you!"

"nice to see who you love most, mom" Percy mumbled

"oh honey" Sally said then kissed Percy's cheek.

I casually made my way to the guest room and put my backpack down, Percy came in looking confused.

"Mom must have cleaned this room. Why are you putting your stuff here? Why not leave it in the living room?"

"why can't I leave my stuff in my room?" I asked pretending to be confused

"your room? YOUR ROOM?! YOU'RE STAYING HERE?!" Percy shouted

"geeze Seaweed Brain! Say it louder, I don't think Olympus heard you!"

"what is going on?" Sally came in asking

"MOM! How come you didn't tell me that Annabeth was staying here?!"

"oh I didn't? must have slipped my mind" Sally teased.

"alright! Now that we got that cover, come on Seaweed Brain. Let's go do our homework"

I made my way to Percy's room and sat on the bed getting out his work. Percy just kept staring at me.

"what are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" I questioned

"nothing. Just staring at my beautiful girlfriend" Percy gave one of his famous grins. I couldn't help but blush. Percy made his way to the bed and sat next to me. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. His lip met mine and I felt like I was in a whole different world. There could a comet hitting earth right now and I wouldn't care. Things got a little heated and next thing I knew, Percy's shirt was on the floor and mine was slowly coming off.

"Percy, Annabeth, dinner's r- oh my. It seems I'm interrupting something. Errr come out for dinner when you guys are done with 'homework'" Sally had air quotes around homework, and hurried out.

Percy started laughing while I felt my face heating up. "why are you laughing?! This is so embarrassing!" I said pushing Percy.

"first, ow! Second, who cares, it's just my mom"

"just your mom?!"

"come Wise Girl, let's go get some dinner"

Sally's cooking was amazing as always. Percy and I decided to help clean the dishes and let Sally and Paul have some time together. After washing the dishes I finished homework and headed to bed. Of course, I started having nightmares. It was the same nightmare I have been having for a week now. I dreamt of Luke on the ground bleeding, he's reaching his hand out for me to help. His eyes were gold though. I assumed it was just Kronos trying to trick me. I turned away, then I heard a scream. I turned around and saw a dagger in Luke. Next thing I knew, Luke wasn't moving. I started crying and there was a voice saying "you could have saved him! You could have prevented the second titans war!" I woke up crying. I snuck into Percy's room and heard him sleep talking, well sleep mumbling.

"Annabeth…love…don't…please!"

"Percy…?" I whispered

"ANNABETH?!" Percy shot up and looked around. I rushed to hug him and said "I'm right here Seaweed Brain". He buried his face into my shoulder. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I swear I felt some water on my shoulder.

"what are you doing here?" Percy asked

"I couldn't sleep" I said, "did you have a nightmare?"

"it's nothing. You can sleep here tonight" he said. I looked at him with a face.

"not like that, Wise Girl!" he started laughing. I punched him in the arm and lay on his bed. He laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I don't remember falling asleep. When I woke up I still felt Percy's arm around my waist. I started rushing out and got ready. When we walked out to eat breakfast, Paul and Sally looked at us smiling, 'creepy' I thought.

"how did you guys sleep?" Sally asked

"good" we said in unison, then we blushed.

"well it's almost time to go to school. Come home after school I need to talk to you guys"

"alright mom" Percy said.

We got to school and was going to our lockers when I heard the worse voice ever.

"HI PERRRRCY!" Christina said trying to flirt.

"hi." Percy said dryly

"so I'm having a party at my house this Friday. You should come" She said putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy slightly moved to the left to get her hand off. "you can come too Annabelle, and you can also bring your freaky friends" she said looking straight at me. I clenched my fist together ready to sock her out.

I opened my mouth to correct her, but Percy beat me to it.

"it's Annabeth. And as for the party, I'm sorry, but we-"

"We love to" I said giving her a fake smile.

"great!" Christina said and walked away.

"why did you agree Wise Girl?" Percy asked confused

"because Seaweed Brain. We're supposed to be normal. By showing up to that party, we're being normal teenagers."

"did we hear party?!" the Stolls popped out of nowhere with the gang.

"what party? There's a party?!" squealed Silena. Bekendorf put his arm around Silena's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Christina invited us to a party this Friday and Annabeth, here, accepted" Percy explained.

"why would you accept?" questioned Katie

"why wouldn't she, Kitty-kat? It's a party!" Travis said high-fiving his brother. Katie smacked both their heads.

"because guys, we have to be normal" I said

"well you guys go have fun. I don't wanna hang around anymore mortals than I have to" grumbled Clarisse.

"mortals?" Alex asked, as he made our way towards us with Lily, Kevin, Eric, and Stacey. I shot the demigods a warning look.

"oh nothing. Are you guys doing anything this Friday?" Percy asked

"nope, why?" Kevin asked

"well. Guess we're all heading to Christina's party" Percy said as everyone made a face except for the Stolls.

The week went by pretty fast. During lunch everyday Christina and her followers would come to our table and flirt with Percy. During one of the days, Thalia was really annoyed that she poured milk all over Christina causing everyone to laugh. Right now I was getting ready for the party at Stacey's house with Silena, Thalia, Katie, Abby, Lily, and Clarisse. We convinced her after many persuasions. Silena was really going all out, she was a typical Aphrodite girl, except she's not as snobby as the others. Silena came at me with some make-up brushes. "oh no you don't" I said running away.

"come on Annabeth! Just a little bit so Percy will definitely love it" Silena begged

"alright fine." I grumbled. Thalia was laughing at my suffering

"oh Thalia, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're next" Silena said.

"WHAT!" Thalia screamed. We all just laughed. After we finished getting ready, I couldn't help but feel beautiful. Silena really did do a great job. All the girls looked amazing. I looked at Stacey and she was really pretty. I couldn't help but feel a little sad. What if Percy finds out that she likes him? What if Percy leaves me for her? No. Percy wouldn't do that. We've been through a lot together. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lily's phone rang. "hey, the guys are outside waiting for us" she said. When we walked out of the house, all the guys were staring at us in awe. Silena just smirked and said, "like what you see guys?" The only answers Silena got were "uhhh…ummm…" with some drool.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's a nice response" Silena smirked. We made our way into the cars and headed towards Christina's house. It was easy to find it considering it was the big house and super loud music and a lot of teens dancing and acting crazy. I heard everyone groan, when I looked up, I groaned too.

"Hi Percy!" Christina greeted, "uhh Percy's friends" she said looking at us for a second and then back to Percy.

"hi." Percy said dryly. A boy that seemed a little older than us came and stood beside Christina. I froze when I looked at him carefully. Luke. That can't be, Luke is dead. How is this possible?

"oh, this is my brother Lucas" Christina said. I stared at him, then I looked at Percy and the other demigods. Everyone expressions were the same as mine. We were all stunned.

"hellooooo" Christina waved her hand in front of Percy.

"umm nice to meet you Luke" Percy said, trying to sound normal

"It's Lucas, I don't like being called Luke" Lucas said

"ANYWAYS. So Percy, wanna go dance? Or up to my room? We can have some fun" Christina winked. That was when I was brought back to reality

"I'm sorry, but he would have to reject because he will be busy with me. You know, his girlfriend!" I nearly yelled

"Whatever Annie. He'll come to me soon" with that, she walked away

"I'm sorry about my sister" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck, "well enjoy the party!" he said then walked away. We all stood there stunned.

"are you guys okay?" Kevin asked

"yeah, you all looked like you seen a ghost or something" Abby said worriedly

"oh sorry. It's just Lucas looks like one of our old friend" I said

"oh alright then. Well, Lil and I are going to go dance" Alex said, grabbing Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor. All of us demigods just kept standing there, trying to process why Lucas looked just like Luke.

"hey come on guys, let's go get something to drink" Kevin suggested

"umm you guys go first, we'll catch up" Percy said. The mortals just nodded their heads and walked away. I turned to face Thalia, she seemed more shocked than I was.

"Thals?" I asked. Nothing.

"Thalia?" Percy said, poking her, which was a very bad idea.  
"OWWW!" Percy screamed, "what was that for?!"

"never poke me, or next time it'll be worse" Thalia hissed. I was sure Thalia just shocked Percy.

"why does he look so much like Luke?" Silena asked, barely making a sound

"Nico! You're the king of the dead. Is Luke still in Elysium?" Katie said/asked

"okay. Before you guys yell at me, I just found out this morning. My father told me Luke went for rebirth and because he died a hero, he had the choice of picking how old he would be." Nico said.

"WHAT?! YOU FOUD OUT THIS MORNING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" Thalia screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Nico said then ran to hide behind Percy. I was just standing there stunned. I couldn't believe that was Luke. Our Luke.

"How does that work though?" asked Katie, "how can he be older than us if he chose to reborn?"  
Nico shrugged "go ask Hades".

"hey guys. Where are the Stolls?" asked Beckendorf

"oh gods. They're probably off stealing things" I said.

"who cares. It's Christina's house, not ours" Thalia said, "we have bigger problem on our hand"

"what problem?" Percy asked. That Seaweed Brain. Thalia smacked Percy in the back of the head.

"Luke!... I mean Lucas!" Thalia hissed

"what about him? What are we suppose to do about this? Lucas is a different person now" Percy said. True…

"yeah, but now he's back in our lives. Kelp Head, with us demigods, nothing is ever a coincidence". Thalia had a good point.

"Annabeth, why are you so quiet?" Percy asked, causing everyone to turn to me. Thalia's eyes softened.

"I'm just trying to process this" I said, trying not to shake.

"I don't think we should do anything. If we have to do anything, we should beat him up to pulp" Clarisse said. Everyone stared at her now.

"why beat him up?" Silena asked.

"he betrayed us!" Clarisse said

"Chris betrayed us before" Percy blurted out. Chris winced. Clarisse looked like she was about to strangle Percy. Fire filled her eyes.  
"watch it, Prissy" she hissed.

"let's just enjoy the party for now, okay? We'll figure it out soon" Katie said, trying to calm everyone down.

We went our separate ways. Silena and Beckendorf were making out on a couch. Katie was chasing the Stolls. Chris and Clarisse were playing beer pong, Clarisse had nice aims. Thalia and Nico went to rummage through Christina's music. I couldn't find our mortal friends. Percy and I were on the dance floor. My head was resting on his chest and he had his arms around my waist. Everything felt perfect, until Lucas came up.

"mind if I cut in?" he asked. Percy stared at him for a second, hesitating.

"sure…" he muttered. He walked away giving me a "be careful" look. He went and sat on the couch and stared at us. Lucas put his arms around my waist and we started dancing. It felt really uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry that my sister has been giving you a hard time" he said

"oh it's fine"

"she's just used to always getting what she wants, when she can't have something, it makes her want more. I think she's just jealous at what you and Percy have"

"it seems like you know a lot about us"

"I don't know, it's strange. Today is the first time I met all of you guys, but I feel like I've been you and everyone else before. I feel this strong connection towards you and the others" he said, "sorry, I know it's strange"

"no no. it's fine". The song ended and Percy walked towards our way. He grabbed my hand and we walked away, just before that I waved goodbye to Lucas. I can see jealousy and anger in Percy's eyes, which scared me a little.

"what did he want?"

"he told me that he felt a strong connection with us demigods. Do you think, in some ways, he remembers?" I asked hopefully

"I don't know Annabeth…-" Percy started, but was cut off with Thalia coming towards us

"hey this party blows, Stacey asked if we wanted to go back to her house and just have a sleep over there. You guys want to?" She asked

"sure" I agreed. Percy walked ahead of us so I could talk to Thalia about Lucas.

"what do you think of Lucas, Thals?" there was a long a pause.

"I don't know Annie, I'm trying not to think about it. I think I'm just going to forget about him and this. It's not like we'll see him around anyways. We're juniors and he's probably in some college"

"you're right…I guess we'll just forget this. Let's go catch up with the others"

It took us about 10 minutes to get to Stacey's house. Her living room was pretty big so we all set up the sleeping bags.

"it's only 10. What do you guys want to do?" Stacey asked

"wanna play truth or dare?" Eric asked

"we're not 13 dude" Kevin said

"I think it'd be fun to play" I said, causing everyone to look at me in surprise.

"what? I was always busy when I was in middle school, so I never got to do these things" the demigods nodded.

"alright, I'll go first." Lily said, "Percy, truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"wuss" Travis said and Connor snickered

"who was your first crush?"

"wow that's it? that's easy! My first crush was Annabeth" he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush. I saw a hint of sadness in Stacey's eyes.

"well okay then. Abby! Truth or dare?" Percy asked

"ummm dare…no wait! Truth! No dare!" Abby stammered

"so dare?" Percy asked

"yes dare"

"I dare you to sit on Eric's lap for the rest of the game" Percy said, smirking causing everyone to smirk. Wow they must be really oblivious, even Seaweed Brain can see that they like each other.

"WHAT?!" Abby and Eric both yelled

"come on it's a dare! You have to do it" Thalia said laughing. Abby made her way to Eric and sat on his lap. Both their faces were as red as a tomato.

"ANNABETH!" Abby nearly yelled causing me to jump a little "truth or dare?"

"dare" I said. Abby gave me an evil grin and I regret saying dare already.

"I dare you to go outside and find the first guy you see, that is our age, and flirt with him".

"no no no. that's not happening. Annabeth is mine and no one else's!" Percy said with a child's voice, hugging me and holding onto me. I started to blush again and everyone laughed at him. I couldn't help but look at Stacey. She's pretty good at hiding her emotions, but I can tell that she likes Percy. I just hope she won't do anything about it.

"come on Annabeth! You have to do it. This is gonna be so good!" squealed Silena.

"alright fine" I grumble. I made my way outside, while the others watched from a window. A guy that looked about our age walked by, and I walked up to him. I was pretty nervous because I don't even know how to flirt.

"Hi" I said trying to flash a smile, "I was wondering, do you have the time of day?"

"it's 10:30" he said, starting to walk away

"oh thank you!" I said putting my hand on his biceps, "oh my. I hope I don't come off as straight forward, but you're very well built" kill me now.

"well if you like what you see, maybe I can take you out to dinner sometimes and you can see more." He said. I swear I just threw up a little. Then he grabbed my hand and wrote his number on it. "call me any time babe" then walked off.

I ran back into Stacey's house and everyone was laughing their heads off, I couldn't help but laugh too. Percy walked towards me and grabbed my wrist then dragged me to the restroom.

"what are you doing Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. Instead of answering he turned on the sink, put my hand under the water, then started scrubbing out the guy's number. I started laughing at what he was doing.

"why are you laughing?" Percy pouted

"because you're adorable when you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!" Percy pouted again.

"whatever you say Seaweed Brain" then I closed the distance between us and kissed him. Percy's kiss was filled with so much passion. Percy lifted my legs one by one and soon I was sitting on the sink with Percy's hands under my shirt. Then Percy took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor and moved his lips down my neck. I let out a moan and I can feel Percy smiling as he kissed my neck. Things got very heated really fast. My hands made their ways to his belt without me realizing it. We could have done more, I'm sure, if there wasn't someone knocking on the restroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stacey's POV**

"hey guys, the others are looking for you guys" I said, knocking on the restroom door

"we'll be right there!" shouted Annabeth, a little breathless.

I'll admit I'm super jealous of Annabeth. She's smart, naturally beautiful, popular, well-liked, and she has Percy Jackson. Before Annabeth came to Goode, I thought I was Percy's best friend. Beside Rachel, Percy only talked to me. I was really glad because I thought there was a chance we can be more than friends. Then Percy joined the swim team and became popular. Girls started coming after him, but he'd reject them saying he has a girlfriend. At first I believed him, but I never saw her around so I thought he was lying. The hope came back. That is until Annabeth transferred to Goode. Seeing them together made my heartache. I felt jealous at Annabeth and also jealous at Percy's other friends because they all seem so close. I made my way back to the living room and waited with everyone else. Percy and Annabeth came walking hand in hand. I wonder if Annabeth knows that I'm in love with her boyfriend. Whenever she looks at me with her stormy gray eyes it feels like she's looking into my soul.

"sorry guys, the number wouldn't come off her hand" Percy said

"then why is there a hickey on Annabeth's neck?" smirked Thalia

"uhh…" Percy stammered

"let's continue the game!" Annabeth said trying to change the subject, "Eric, truth or dare?"

"dare!" Eric said trying to confident, but I can hear a little fear in his voice.

"I dare you to kiss who you think is the prettiest girl in the room" everyone snickered. Eric started blushing like crazy. He then turned to face Abby, who was still on his lap, he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Abby was a little surprised, but returned the kiss. Everyone ooh. They kissed for about 5 minutes until Thalia said "alright guys! Annabeth said kiss, not make out!"

They pulled away blushing like a tomatoe. For the rest of the night there were some nasty dare by the Stoll brothers, girly and embarrassing questions by Silena, and weird questions by Kevin. After truth and dare we were all still wide awake, so I gave them a tour of my house. I come from a rich family, but I try to hide it because then people would just use me. After the tour we decided to watch some movies. Majority voted for Frozen. In the middle of the movie Percy started laughing and said "wow Elsa would be the perfect girl for Leo!"

"why is that, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth. I was jealous that they had nicknames for each other.

"because, Wise Girl, opposites attract!"

"oh just how like Annabeth is smart and you're stupid?" Thalia said, laughing

"yea…hey!" Percy protested causing everyone to laugh. Everyone soon fell asleep around 2. I was still up so I decided to go out on the balcony and look at the stars. To my surprise I saw Annabeth there staring up muttering something like "thank you Zoe, thank you Bob. Percy and I wouldn't be there right now if it weren't for your bravery" Annabeth stopped suddenly and turned to me. I swear, that girl has hearings like a hawk.

"uumm hey" I said awkwardly

"hey, what are you doing up?" she asked

"couldn't sleep, you?"

"same" she said looking back up the sky, "the sky is really pretty tonight"

"yea it is" I said

"hey Stace, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
"sure" I felt my heart pounding, I think I know what she's going to ask…

"do you have a crush on Percy?" She stared intently into my eyes

"yes…but Annabeth, you don't have to worry about me doing anything about it. I know my boundaries. Also, I see the way you guys look at each other. You guys are meant to be together. please don't hate me" I started rambling on

"Stacey" Annabeth said laughing lightly "I'm not mad at you or hate you. I know Percy is popular with girls. I'm sorry that you like the wrong guy, but there'll be other guys that you'll fall for. I just wanted you to admit it to someone because it seems like you've been burdening yourself with hiding it" I was amazed. It was true. I've been hiding the face that I'm in love with Percy Jackson because I was scared he'd find out and I would lose him.

"you're amazing, Annabeth. You're the only person that's able to see through me"

"I learned to read people's emotions. I hope that we can still be friends. I like you, and the fact that you're in architecture 101 makes you even better" Annabeth said smiling

"you're not going to tell Percy…are you?"

"I won't. Don't worry"

"thanks Annabeth" then we were silent. It wasn't the awkward silence, it was the comfortable one. I didn't expect to be on good terms with the guy I'm in love with girlfriend.

"Annabeth, don't let go! Please. I need you!" Percy shot up and looked frantically "ANNABETH!" he screamed looking around for her. Annabeth ran to Percy and hugged him, "it's okay Percy. I'm here, it's over now. We're safe"

"Wii..Wise Giiirl" Percy tried to talk, "there were so much blood. You were slipping off the cliff, but this time I couldn't help you" Percy started tearing up. I never saw this side of Percy before. By no everyone was awake and watching the couple hugging each other. Our new friends just stared at them sympathetically, while the others stared confusingly. After a while everyone went back to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of feet moving, silverware clinking to each other. I opened my eyes and saw half of the group in the kitchen starting to eat breakfast and the other half still sleeping on the floor. I was about to get up, but I felt myself being pulled back. I looked down and saw a pair of arms around my waist and smiled to myself. I turned my head to face Percy, but instead of Percy's face, I was face to face with Alex's face. I did the first thing I could think of, which was kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned so loud it woke those who were asleep.

"what's going on?" Percy mumbled

"WHO MADE ALL THAT COMMOTION?! CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M TRYING TO SEE" Thalia yelled

"Alex, what do you think you were doing?" I asked, corssing my arm

"huh?" Alex questioned, "I should be asking you that! You're the one that kneed me in the stomach"

"that's because you had your arms around me!"

"he what?!" shouted both Lily and Percy

"OH STYX. I am so sorry, Annabeth! I thought you were Lily. Last night she was sleeping near me, I don't know what happened!" Alex said

"it's fine then. I'm sorry I kneed you in the stomach. Did you just say oh styx…?"

"umm yea" Alex said quietly, Lily shot him a look. I need to find out about that later.

"now that's all cleared up, I'm heading back to sleep" Thalia grumbled

"Thal, its noon!" I said

"so?" with that, she closed her eyes

"so what are we doing today?" Percy asked

"we can go to the mall" suggested Silen

"that sounds good, I need to go buy more books" I said

"yeah, the mall sounds fun" agreed the other girls, while the guys groaned

"alright fine, mall it is. How about Annabeth and I meet you there? I need to go home and get something" Percy said

"why do I have to go with?" I asked

"because it's in your room. Do you want me to go in your room alone?"

"okay fineee"

"wait. You have your own room at Percy's house?" Kevin asked

"umm yeah… I live with him" I said. Stacey, Lily, Alex, Eric, Abby, and Kevin stared at us wide eyes.

"Percy you're the man!" Kevin said, high fiving Percy

"boys" Abby said shaking her head.

"come on Annabet! We'll see you guys at 1:30!" Percy said.


	5. Chapter 5

"so what did you left in Annabeth's room?" Kevin asked giving a grin "psh. Knowing them, they just went to make out in the bedroom" Thalia said "what! No…shut up Thalia" Percy said "come on let's go shopping girls! The guys can follow behind us and carry our bags" Silena giggled. We went in nearly every store and bought stuff. Silena bought the most stuff; poor Beckendorf had to carry all her bags. We decided to take a break and went to the food court to get some food when I saw a couple walking by and I instantly knew who they were. "PIPER! Don't you dare walk past me without saying hi!" I yelled. Piper had always been a close friend. She helped me through the times that Percy went missing. We tell each other everything and always got each other backs. "hey little sister! & little sister boyfriend. I hope you're treating her with respect!" Silena said pointing her finger at Jason, "I may be an Aphrodite girl, but I will slice you." I started laughing because the almighty Jason actually looked a little scared. Then I looked over at Alex and Lily and saw them looking at each other. Okay. I really have to talk to them about that. Could it be that they're demigods? If they are, why have they never been to camp? "Sis, mind helping me out here?" Jason said looking at Thalia "sorry dude, you're on your own" Thalia said laughing "hey Annabeth!" greeted Piper, then she went on greeting everyone else except for the mortals. So I introduced them to Piper and Jason. "wow it's like you guys are all connected" Abby said after we told her that Jason is Thalia little brother and Piper is Silena's little sister. "well we got a movie to catch, so see you guys later" Jason said, a little relief that he's getting away from Silena. "Abby and I are gonna go walk around" Eric said "oh I'll go with you guys!" Kevin said. Eric gave him a glare, "on second thought, I'll stay here." We watched as Abby and Eric walking off together, when they got farther from us I could see Eric reaching out and grabbing Abby's hand. "aww they're so cute" Katie said "we can do that too Kitty-Kat" grin Travis "I told you, don't call me that!" "but the only other name is Katie-Kat and I don't like that" Travis said getting a smacked from Katie. "yo bro, let's go to the candy store and 'buy some stuff'" Connor said putting air quotes around 'buy some stuff' "yes!" Travis said high fiving his brother, then they started running "I'm going to make sure they don't get arrested" said Katie running after them. "I think we'll go with Katie in case she needs help" Silena said dragging Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chris along "so much for hanging out together" Kevin said "yeah…Juniper and I are going to walk around too" said Grover, "Nico, wanna come with?" "no it's okay. I think I'm gonna head to China" with that, he walked off. Then Grover and Juniper left too. "did Nico say he was going to China?" asked Stacey "oh he means chinatown" I lied, "so what do you guys wanna do?" "we can go catch a movie?" Kevin suggested. We all nodded in agreements and headed there. We bought tickets to a foreign movie that both Stacey and I wanted to see, after that we movie hop into an action movie that the guys wanted to see. After about two hours all of us were heading home. Percy and I wanted to have a mini date so we decided to go to Central Park. We were talking and laughing. I couldn't help but smile at how good my life is even with the demigod hardships. I had amazing friends and the perfect boyfriend. I started to think about how when we were twelve a part of me hated him, but I think I just hated him because of how he made me feel. I used to go to sleep thinking "how can a son of Poseidon make my thoughts jumble up? How can HE make me feel so weak, but in a good way?" I started thinking about all the quests we've been on. I couldn't help but think that maybe we will last together forever. Then the thought of how Percy disappeared for 8 months crossed my mind. Those were the worst 8 months of my life. I would always stay in my cabin looking at a picture of me and him and cursing him for disappearing. For 8 months I didn't know what happened to him. No one did. There were times that I thought Percy left me to be with someone else and he was just too much of a coward to tell me. Whenever that thought crossed my mind Thalia would literally slap me into my senses. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked "nothing" I answered back with a forced smile. Percy stopped walking and put both of his hands on my shoulder, and trying to look at me in the eye. "come on Wise Girl, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying" "I was just thinking about when Hera took you away. Percy, I don't know how I survived that. I felt so lost. I felt like I had no more reasons to live. What if you suddenly disappear again? I don't know what I would do. I really don't" I said trying to hold back the tears. Percy just stared at me blankly. I was waiting for him to response, but instead he crashed his lips into mine kissing me with full passion. He pulled away and stared intently into my eyes. "Annabeth, I promise you I will never leave you. Even if someone takes me away, I will make my way back to you. I never told you this, because I always felt embarrassed, but when I was lost at Camp Jupiter with no memories, do you know what's the only thing I remembered?" I shook my head. "your name. I woke up with your name in my head. I knew that your name must be linked to something important in my life. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I must find this 'Annabeth'. So see, I never forgot you. I will never forget you and I won't leave you. You mean too much to me, Wise Girl. I know we're only 17, but I already know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone, but you." I couldn't help tearing up. I hugged Percy and buried my face into his chest. How did I get so lucky to get a guy like Percy? 


End file.
